


The Honeymooners

by ProfessionalPorcupine



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cave Sex!, Eventual Smut, F/M, Porn With Plot, Protective Oliver, Slightly Angsty RomCom, sporadic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalPorcupine/pseuds/ProfessionalPorcupine
Summary: Shortly after their disastrous first date, Felicity and Oliver discover that Thea has been lying about her whereabouts. After realizing that she can't pinpoint Thea's exact location without traveling to Corto Maltese, Felicity convinces Oliver to take her--not Roy or John--with him. They soon discover, though, that Corto Maltese is plagued by human traffickers and draconian social mores. Their solution? Pretend to be newlyweds on their honeymoon. What could go wrong?*A reimagining of season 3, episode 3 that uses my favorite RomCom trope--a fake relationship that blossoms into a real one***Now complete!**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story probably won't begin to earn its rating until chapter three!

** The Foundry **

“Are the Queen siblings genetically predisposed to subterfuge and secrets?” Felicity mused to herself, glaring at her computer screen with a red pen clenched between her teeth.

From behind her, she heard a low chuckle.

“You met Moira, right?” Diggle asked.

Felicity shuddered and turned around. “She hated me. I'm sure she wouldn't have been too pleased if Oliver and I _had_ ended up together. But she's dead and he can't bear to look at me, so…” Felicity trailed off.

Dig raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, don't look at me that way. I know I shouldn't speak ill of the dead, but she was terrifying.”

Nodding, Dig said, “She was, but that's not the issue. You know damn well that Oliver can't keep his eyes off you.”

Felicity rolled her eyes. “Yeah, to remind himself that he dodged a bullet when he--”

“Felicity,” Dig barked in an inflection uncannily similar to Oliver's.

Crossing her legs and leaning back in her chair, Felicity stared at Dig defiantly. “He made his choice, John. If he loved me the way he said he did, he...he wouldn't have pushed me away.”

Dig shook his head. “Felicity, that's not--”

But before Dig could finish, Oliver stormed into the room. “Another dead end,” he growled.

Felicity groaned. “It took me a week to get a hit off that print. I had to reconstruct the partial using a predictive indexing algorithm. Appropriate, since it was his index finger…” She paused, seeing Oliver's stony expression. “Not particularly relevant now.”

Dig said, “Don't worry, Oliver, we'll find him. He's out there somewhere.”

Oliver spat, “No, he's not. Trail's gone cold.”

Seeing an opportunity to escape the tension that had swept into the room behind Oliver, Felicity stood. “I hate to do this, but I have to head off to work.”

Confused, Roy asked, “Tech Village is open this early?”

Felicity grimaced. “Not exactly.”

Oliver fixed his gaze on Felicity. “Have you figured out where in Italy Thea's staying?”

Felicity’s heart lurched. She had hoped to delay this conversation longer. “Yeah, about that-- She's not in Italy.”

Oliver remained silent.

Felicity continued, “Or Europe. Or, well, she's--”

Looking resigned, Oliver asked, “Where is she?”

“I had to ping her cell phone to find out where in Italy she was texting from. Turns out, came back Corto Maltese.” Felicity waited for this blow to land.

Dig added, “Corto's an island off of South America.” He paused. Then, with the faintest bit of amusement in his voice, he said, “What's up with your family and islands?”

Oliver ignored Dig and began striding across the room, a determined look on his face.

Starting after him, Roy said, “Wait, Oliver. Thea's letter said not to come find her.”

“That letter was addressed to you, not to me,” Oliver replied calmly. “I'm watching Laurel go through losing Sara. It's time for my sister to come home.”

Felicity paused at the bottom of the stairs. She sighed before turning to face Oliver. “I wasn't able to pinpoint her exact location.”

Grabbing a duffel bag, Oliver asked, “What do you need to find her?”

Taking a few steps toward Oliver, Felicity grimaced. “A plane ticket to Corto Maltese.”

Oliver froze. “There has to be another way.”

Felicity shook her head. “Corto Maltese is kind of a technological dead zone.” Wincing at her word choice, she said hurriedly, “The island's base stations are miles apart because it's such a rural area.”

Oliver stared at her warily.

“Basically, I was able to determine that she's on Corto Maltese, but the sparsity of antenna towers made it impossible for me to pinpoint her exact whereabouts from here. If I'm on the island, I'll be able to get a more precise location,” she finished.

Shaking his head, Oliver said, “I can't ask you--”

Felicity took a step toward him. “You don't have to. I'm offering.”

Oliver sighed. “Thank you. But I'm sure that I can find her without having to drag you to South America.”

Rolling her eyes, Felicity said, “Oliver, it's a big island. Thea needs you, but so does this city. You can't disappear for a month. Take me with you. I can help you find her faster.”

Oliver fixed Felicity with a piercing gaze, his eyes asking a question that even he probably couldn't articulate.

If she had to guess, Felicity would wager that Oliver was asking, _Why would you help me? I ruined us before we could even begin._

Felicity wrapped her hand around his and tried to answer his question with her own gaze. _I'm not giving up._

Oliver tore his eyes from Felicity's and nodded sharply. “Okay. We leave tonight.”

“I guess I'd better go home and pack,” Felicity said, giving Oliver's hand a squeeze before dropping it. “And I should probably request some time off of work,” she muttered as she turned toward the stairs.

After Felicity had climbed the stairs and let the door hiss closed behind her, Dig turned to Oliver, an inscrutable look on his face. “Do you need us, too?”

Oliver shook his head. “Thanks, but no. You guys stay here. Make sure no one terrorizes the city while I'm gone.”

Dig and Roy nodded simultaneously.

Choosing his words carefully, Dig said, “Be careful, man. You have no idea what you're gonna find on this trip.”

Understanding Dig's implication, Oliver nodded.

Dig continued, “Also, ARGUS has apparently been following some human-trafficking activity in that region.”

Oliver winced, and Dig paused.

“I'm sure Thea is fine, Oliver. You've been hearing from her regularly. I'm more worried about Felicity.”

Raising an eyebrow, Oliver said, “I will not let anything happen to her.”

Dig nodded. “I know. Just keep her close.”

“I'll explain the situation and tell her that it's safer if we share a hotel room,” Oliver said, wishing he could scrub the images of Felicity's smile from behind his eyes.

Shaking his head, Dig said, “The people of Corto Maltese are very traditional. Catholicism is basically the law of the land. You'll be lucky to find a hotel that'll rent one room to an unmarried man and woman.”

Oliver scoffed. “So they turn a blind eye to human trafficking but basically outlaw premarital sex. Great.” He paused and then said, “Felicity can't go, then. I can't keep her safe if we have to stay in separate rooms.”

Cautiously, Dig said, “There is one way to get around that.”

Feeling simultaneously horrified and exhilarated, Oliver shook his head. “No,” he said sharply.

Dig just stared at him. “Felicity's right, man. If you go by yourself, you could be gone awhile. We can hold down the fort, but this city needs you, too.”

Oliver groaned. He knew Dig was right. “Do you still have that ARGUS contact for fake documents?”

Dig nodded. “Yeah, he can have passports for you in a few hours. He's in the basement at 63 Warren Avenue.”

Oliver cast Dig a grateful smile. “Thanks, John.”

Dig extended his hand, and Oliver shook it. “I hope you find what you're looking for, Oliver.”

Seeing that Roy had extended his hand, too,  Oliver shook it and said, “I hope so, too.”

**> >>>>>>**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please know that I'm no Felicity when it comes to technology, so my understanding of cell towers came from a cursory glance at a Wikipedia entry. I know it's probably not accurate, but I hope it's plausible enough!


	2. Chapter 2

  **Felicity's Apartment**

_5:00 p.m._

She heard the doorbell ring as she was zipping her duffel bag. Arranging her face in what she hoped was a casual smile, she opened the door to find Oliver with his hands in his jacket pockets.

Felicity's heart stuttered when Oliver lifted his blue eyes and said, “Hey,” a smile tugging at his lips.

Inwardly, she asked herself what she had been thinking, volunteering to spend so much time alone with Oliver. She needed to fall out of love with him, not let him break her heart every time he shot her a crooked smile.

Trying to ignore the shrieking Klaxon in her brain, she said, “Come in,” stepping aside to let him pass. “I'm almost ready.”

Perching on the edge of the couch, Oliver nodded. “I know I'm a little early.”

Felicity laughed. “That's a first.”

Oliver had the grace to look embarrassed. “There was actually something I wanted to talk to you about before we leave.”

Felicity paused on her way to retrieve her bag. “That's how all pleasant conversations start,” she said, affecting a light tone despite the fear burning in her chest.

She moved to the couch and sat next to Oliver.

As she sat, Oliver met her gaze. “John gave me some ARGUS intel on Corto Maltese.”

Felicity visibly relaxed. If he was sharing information, he hadn't decided to go alone. “Good,” she said.

Oliver shook his head. “Not really.” He proceeded to brief Felicity on Corto Maltese's human-trafficking industry and archaic social rules.

When Oliver had finished, Felicity looked horrified. “Do you think Thea is…” she trailed off, concern etched on her face.

“No, I think Thea is probably okay...at least for now. I've been hearing from her regularly, and I doubt anyone would go to the trouble of sending texts on her behalf.”

Felicity nodded.

“Having said that, though, I want to get her out of there as quickly as possible,” Oliver said.

“I agree,” Felicity said. “And you don't have to worry about me. We'll just get hotel rooms next to each other. I'll be fine.”

Something dark flashed in Oliver's eyes, and he shook his head. “No.”

Hesitantly, Felicity said, “There's really not another option. You said they won't let us share a room if we're not married.”

Looking resigned, Oliver whispered, “There is one option.” He waited for his words to sink in.

Felicity stared blankly for a moment before she recoiled as if stricken. “Are you honestly suggesting that we…” she trailed off, shock and pain crystalizing in her eyes.

Hating himself, Oliver finished her thought, “Pretend to be married? Yes.”

“There has to be another way,” Felicity whispered.

Reaching for Felicity's hand, Oliver said gently, “I think this is it.” He felt relieved when Felicity didn't snatch her hand back, but he could feel her trembling.

“Or you could stay here,” he added, wishing he could hold her.

With a determined look, Felicity shook her head. “I offered to help you, and I will. I'm worried about Thea, too, and I'll be able to help you find her faster.”

Oliver let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. He kept his gaze trained on Felicity's face.

Seeing the question in Oliver's eyes, Felicity continued, “And if pretending to be married is what we need to do for the _mission_ , then that's what we'll do.”

Oliver didn't miss her emphasis on the word _mission,_  but he couldn't stanch the hope spreading through his chest. He nodded and managed to croak, “Okay.”

He began to rise from the couch, but Felicity unlaced her fingers from his and placed her hand on his shoulder.

“Oliver, I meant what I said at the hospital the night Sara was born. This can't be another maybe. I need you to tell me that we're only doing this to find your sister. I need to know that this isn't anything else.” Felicity fixed him with a piercing gaze.

The hopeful bubble in Oliver's chest collapsed. She was right. It wasn't fair for him to dangle maybes. He had shattered her heart once ( _Maybe twice,_ he amended, thinking of the declaration he'd made to fool Slade).

Before he could respond, he made the mistake of dropping his gaze to her mouth. He couldn't afford to be distracted by memories of crashing his lips to hers--not when he had to tell such a monumental lie. He wrenched his gaze upward and searched her face, steeling himself to deceive the love of his life. For he could admit now (though he had known since the first time he walked into her office) that he loved Felicity Smoak. Over the years, he had convinced himself that he was protecting her by hiding his feelings. His life was too dangerous, and he would never forgive himself if something were to happen to her. However, Thea's rage upon finding out the truth about Malcolm had caused him to reconsider his protective instincts. So had the way Felicity's face had crumpled in the dim hallway of the hospital. He couldn't do that to her again. He couldn't cage her in with _maybes_ and _somedays_.

“I know this situation is...difficult...” He trailed off, relieved to see a faint smile on Felicity's face. “But I promise that Thea is my focus. Thank you for helping me find her.” He smiled gratefully.

Felicity nodded, trying to ignore the way Oliver's eyes crinkled when he smiled.

“So,” Oliver said, reaching into his pocket, “this isn’t exactly how I pictured doing this...” He glanced sadly at the small box he had drawn from his jacket. Then, he raised his eyes to meet Felicity's enigmatic gaze.

Felicity gasped when she saw the platinum wedding band glittering against lavender silk. A single row of perfect square diamonds encircled the ring. Startled, she looked at Oliver. “I can't...you didn't have to…” She trailed off.

Oliver shook his head. “I didn't. My grandmother gave it to me. She and my grandfather were happily married for almost 60 years, and she hoped that her ring would transfer a bit of that magic to my marriage one day.” He smiled ruefully.

 _Oh, my God,_ Felicity thought. _He's pictured giving me this ring?_ She laughed nervously. “I hope that luck applies to fake marriages,” she joked, immediately wishing she hadn't.

Brow furrowing, Oliver sighed. _Making her wear this ring is the epitome of a maybe,_ he thought. He began to move his hand back to his pocket. “You're right. This was a mistake. We'll find you a plain band just to convince the locals.”

Felicity reached out and stilled the hand holding the ring. “It's beautiful, and I'm honored to wear it for a little while.”

Oliver nodded and took Felicity's left hand in his. He slid the band onto her ring finger, his eyes locked on her face. It took every ounce of his self-control to refrain from raising her hand to his lips and kissing the precious metal. He wanted her to wear the ring forever.

Sensing Oliver's uncertainty, Felicity said brightly, “But you need a ring, too! Shall we go find a 25-cent machine?” She withdrew her hand from his and threw him a conspiratorial look. “I'll even spring for the Batman decoder ring.”

Oliver laughed. “Wearing another masked vigilante's symbol might be bad for my image...or give me a complex. I hear Bruce Wayne is taller than me, and _he's_ still a billionaire.”

Felicity snorted. “Bruce Wayne couldn't carry your quiver,” she retorted. “He's all gadgets and brute force. You're all precision and...muscle,” she continued without thinking. Then her eyes widened. “I'm saying that as a purely impartial observer,” she added quickly.

Despite the surge of pride Felicity's words created, Oliver changed the subject, trying to spare her some embarrassment. “I actually did bring a wedding band for myself,” he said, drawing another box from his pocket.

Felicity brightened, grateful that Oliver had ignored her compliment. “Then allow me,” she said, taking the velvet box from his hands. When she lifted the hinged lid, she found a simple platinum band with bevelled edges. Further inspection revealed engraved initials: _AJQ & ERQ._

Holding up the ring, Felicity asked, “This was your grandfather's?”

Oliver nodded.

Felicity smiled and took Oliver's left hand. She felt him shiver when his skin grazed hers. Gently, she slid the ring onto his third finger.

As the metal closed around his skin, Oliver felt something shatter in his breast. _I want this to be real_ , he thought. He pushed the notion away as quickly as it had appeared and smiled at Felicity. “Thank you,” he said, withdrawing his hand from hers as he stood. “I have one more thing for you.”

Sighing theatrically, Felicity said, “Good, because that heirloom wedding ring was kind of a letdown.”

Oliver laughed and reached into his back pocket. He produced two passports and handed one to Felicity, who wrinkled her nose in confusion.

“Oliver, I have a passport.”

He nodded. “I know, but I think traveling under aliases will be safer. Plus, we had to have documents that match the names on our marriage license.”

Felicity gaped. “How did you--When did you do this?”

Oliver shrugged. “John helped me out.” He watched as Felicity inspected her passport.

“Eleanor Rose Gleason,” Felicity read. She paused and grinned at Oliver. “You gave me your grandmother’s first and middle name.”

He smiled. “I thought it might give us some extra luck.” Oliver held up his passport. “I used my grandfather’s first and middle name, too: Alexander Jonas.”

Felicity laughed and lifted herself from the couch. “Well, Mr. Gleason, I’ll grab my bag, and we can get this honeymoon started,” she said with false bravado.

Oliver started. “Honeymoon?” he rasped.

As she crossed the room, Felicity chuckled. “You put all this work into our fake marriage and false identities, but I bet you didn’t think about our cover story for visiting Corto Maltese.”

With a sheepish look, Oliver said, “A honeymoon is a good cover story.”

Bag in hand, Felicity reentered the living room and stopped in front of Oliver. “I know.”

He grinned and opened the door for her. “After you, Mrs. Gleason,” he said gallantly, hoping that Felicity wouldn’t notice the tremor in his voice.

Felicity batted her eyelashes impishly and strode past him. “Thank you, husband,” she quipped, regretting her words immediately.

Oliver smiled, wishing more than ever that her words were real.

**> >>>>>>**

**Corto Maltese International Airport**

_10:00 a.m_.

Felicity watched as Oliver tried to jam their bags into the trunk of a battered yellow cab. Taking pity on him, she laid her hand on his shoulder and said, “Let me do it. It's just geometry.” She grinned.

Oliver felt the corners of his mouth turn slightly upward, but he kept trying to wedge Felicity's giant duffel bag next to his.

Felicity huffed. “Seriously, Oliver, you're exhausted. Get in the car. I'll be right there.”

Oliver nodded and opened the car door. “Thank you,” he said softly. He turned his body and sank into the backseat. Looking at the driver, he said pleasantly, “Good morning.”

The driver, whose beard was full and white, replied jovially, “Good morning.” He turned to face Oliver. “Your wife is very beautiful,” he said, gesturing toward Felicity, who was putting the final touches on her game of trunk Tetris.

Caught off guard, Oliver failed to conceal the spasm of pain that rippled across his face. “She’s not--Thank you,” he said, forcing a smile.

The driver nodded. Sensing Oliver's discomfort, the older man changed the subject. “Where are you headed?”

“We’re staying at the Begonia Inn.” Oliver looked up and smiled as Felicity opened the door and slid onto the seat next to him.

“Let's get going, then,” the driver said cheerfully, pulling away from the curb.

**> >>>>>>**

**The Begonia Inn, Corto Maltese**

**Room 3**

_10:30 a.m._

Sighing in relief, Felicity kicked her shoes off and collapsed facedown on the bed. The quilt was worn, but it was soft and smelled freshly washed. Voice muffled, she called, “I need, like, an hour of sleep max. Then I’ll get started on finding Thea.”

Oliver removed his own shoes and sank onto the couch next to the window. His feet dangled over the couch arm, but he was surprised to find that it was pretty comfortable. “I saw that I got another text from Thea while we were in the air, so I doubt she’s going anywhere anytime soon. Get some sleep. I’ll try to do the same.”

Felicity rolled to a sitting position and glared. “Oliver, you’re not sleeping on the couch. You’re huge.” She winced. “I meant that my short legs and I will sleep on the couch.” She dropped her feet to the floor.

“Absolutely not,” Oliver said.

Felicity paused. “I don’t bite, you know,” she said softly. “We can share the bed.”

Oliver looked stricken. “I feel guilty enough for subjecting you to a fake marriage. I don’t want to make things worse. I can’t--I won’t hurt you again.”

Wincing, Felicity said, “I don’t really want to relitigate our first--our only--date. You made your decision, and I accepted it. But we were friends first. That’s why I'm helping you find Thea. Also, we’re supposed to be married, remember? We’re going to have to sell it while we’re here.”

Sighing, Oliver asked, “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Felicity said, patting the space next to her. “Come nap.”

Oliver stood, rolling his eyes. “I don’t nap, Felicity.”

She laughed and rose from the bed. Pulling the covers back, she said, “You’re a big scary vigilante. I get it. But naps are good for the soul.”

Oliver crossed to the opposite side of the bed and laid his phone and wallet on the nightstand. He watched as Felicity tugged the elastic from her ponytail and shook her hair loose. She climbed into bed, and within minutes, he heard her soft, rhythmic breathing. He turned to face her, wanting to reenact this moment every day for the rest of his life.

**> >>>>>>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say that this chapter is smut-adjacent. I'm thinking that the smut games will begin in earnest in chapter four!

**The Begonia Inn, Corto Maltese**

_3:00 p.m._

**> >>>>>>**

Feeling warmth on her face, Felicity jolted awake. Beams of brilliant afternoon sun filtered through the gauzy white curtains, drenching the bed in light. She felt a comforting weight pinning her torso to the mattress and realized that Oliver had draped his arm across her stomach and pressed his chest against her shoulders. As she took in her surroundings, Felicity noticed an intriguing hardness pressing into her lower back. She exhaled softly, not wanting to disturb Oliver. _Fuck_ , she thought. _If he wakes up now, he's going to be so pissed at himself._ Realistically, she should have been angry, too, because he was blurring the already-nebulous lines of their relationship. Instead, she felt a swell of pride. She knew logically that erections were often involuntary, but that didn't change the fact that Oliver Queen's rapidly hardening penis was pressed against _her._ And she liked it, judging by the dampness blooming between her legs. She clenched her thighs together and rolled her eyes. This wasn't fair to either of them.

With the concentration of a bomb defuser, Felicity began inching away from Oliver. As she started to lift his hand from her stomach, he sighed softly. Felicity froze.

“Hey,” he said in a sleep-roughened voice that liquefied Felicity's limbs and set fire to her core.

Gently, she rolled out from under his arm and turned to face him. He cracked his eyes open and mumbled, “Where are you going?” He posed the question so casually that she allowed herself to believe briefly that she and Oliver woke up next to each other every day.

Not wanting to break the spell, she just smiled at him, willing time to stop.

The corners of his mouth curved upward, and he traced her jawline with his fingers. “You're so beautiful,” he whispered. He wove his fingers through her hair and cradled the back of her head in his right hand.

Suppressing a laugh, Felicity thought, _Jet-lagged/half-asleep Oliver is very affectionate._

Oliver drew her toward him and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was sweet, but the underlying heat and hunger were barely contained.

The way Oliver traced Felicity's bottom lip with his tongue shot a jolt of electricity to her core, and she parted her lips, meeting his tongue with her own.

Before Oliver knew it, Felicity had pushed him flat on his back, tugged her skirt up, and planted one knee on either side of his hips.

Her core hovered inches above Oliver's denim-clad erection, her blazing heat contained by only a thin strip of cotton. Carefully, Felicity dropped her hips down, sighing with relief at the delicious friction of Oliver's cock against her swollen folds.

Groaning, Oliver reached for Felicity's breasts, the tops of which nearly spilled from her low-cut tank top. His hands grazed her cleavage, suddenly dropping into her bra. He slowly rubbed the pads of his thumbs against her nipples, feeling his cock throb as he coaxed the rose-colored flesh into peaks.

Felicity moaned, still gyrating against Oliver. She ghosted the tips of her fingers against his stomach, pushing the t-shirt up to reveal more skin. Skating her fingers up to his collarbone, she flattened her palms against his chest and dragged her hands down the length of his torso. She wanted to cover his abs with something sticky-sweet and lick him clean.

As Oliver grazed Felicity's areolae with his nails, he felt the last remnants of his sleepy haze dissipate, and he became dimly aware that _something_ wasn't quite right. Obviously, touching her like this felt as natural as breathing. But as Felicity mapped his chest with her hands, Oliver felt cool metal brush against his skin. He paused, struggling to understand. _Why is she wearing a ring?_ A split second later, Oliver froze, realization bludgeoning his brain. He whispered, “Fuck,” slowly dropping his hands to her thighs.

Drunk on Oliver's proximity and her own willful oblivion, Felicity said, “Yes, please.”

Oliver firmly took Felicity's hands in his. “Felicity, we can't,” he said softly.

Felicity's heart clenched, and Oliver gently lifted her from his body and placed her on the bed next to him. She shivered, gooseflesh rising in the absence of Oliver's body heat.

Straightening his spine and rising into a sitting position, Oliver turned to look at Felicity, who was studying him as if he were a particularly challenging firewall.

"I'm sorry,” Oliver said, meeting her gaze. “I shouldn't have...I was half-awake, and I guess my brain…” he trailed off, looking embarrassed. “My brain must have thought I was still dreaming.” Oliver regretted his words half a breath later.

Stunned, Felicity sat up. She rasped, “You were dreaming about me?”

Oliver nodded. “I know that doesn't excuse what I did.” He paused and looked down. “This was a mistake,” he said.

Tired of being at the mercy of Oliver's ever-evolving morals, Felicity snapped. “Why? Because you thought that we could pretend to be married? Because you put your grandmother's wedding ring on my finger _days_ after saying that we'd _probably_ never be together? I agree. That was a hell of a mistake,” Felicity spat. “Also, if you could stop being the arbiter of our collective future for, like, five minutes, I would love to have a say in our... _relationship_.”

Wincing, Oliver opened his mouth, but Felicity cut him off. “But we don't have a relationship, do we? Because _you_ decided for both of us that it wouldn't work. Like _you_ decided just now that we couldn't do...this.” She gestured pointedly toward his groin.

Oliver clenched his jaw but stayed silent.

“You remove my agency at every turn. Why can't I have a say in us, Oliver?”

Sighing, Oliver said tiredly, “I've only ever wanted to protect you. The life I live...you know it's dangerous.”

Eyes flashing, Felicity retorted, “How many times have I been the voice in your ear, guiding you through that danger?”

Chastised, Oliver said, “You are brilliant and brave. Without you watching over me, I would have been dead a thousand times. When I look at you, though, I have this…primal urge to shield you from harm.” He shook his head. “I sound like a Neanderthal. I know you’re capable of protecting yourself. I just...I love you, and I couldn’t live with myself if anything happened to you.”

Felicity tilted her head. “But that doesn’t give you the right to make unilateral decisions. And you surrendered the right to tell me you love me when _you_ decided that we couldn’t be together. I told you not to dangle more maybes, and what did you do? You got us fake passports and a marriage certificate. Our fake marriage is just another type of maybe. It leaves the door open.”

“I know,” he said softly. “You're right.”

Sensing that Oliver had no idea how to articulate his feelings and was therefore shutting down, Felicity stood up and jammed her shoes on her feet. She grabbed her laptop and stalked toward the door. “I saw a coffee shop in town that has WiFi. I'm going to work on finding your sister so we can get the hell out of here,” she said, wrenching the door open.

Oliver leapt out of bed. “I'll be ready in a minute.”

Felicity shook her head. “It's two blocks away. I'll be fine.”

Feeling a knot of fear forming in his stomach, Oliver moved toward Felicity and reached for her elbow. “You know it's dangerous here. I should go with you.”

Swatting Oliver's hand away, Felicity snarled, “You may be my husband right now, but you're not my keeper.” She pivoted and then slammed the door in Oliver’s face.

After waiting barely thirty seconds, Oliver slipped on his shoes, grabbed his phone and wallet, and followed Felicity out the door.

**> >>>>>>**


	4. Chapter 4

**La Cabeza del Demonio, Corto Maltese**

_3:00 p.m._

**> >>>>>>**

Perched on a barstool facing the window, Oliver nursed an overpriced scotch. His gaze was locked on a wrought-iron chair across the street. More accurately, he was staring at the person in the chair. Felicity was sitting on the coffee shop's small patio with her back to the road. A large yellow umbrella towered over her table, protecting her fair skin and reducing the glare on her laptop. Since Oliver had taken up his post nearly an hour ago, Felicity had barely moved, only occasionally reaching for her enormous tumbler of iced coffee.

Suddenly, she pumped her fist in the air and slammed her laptop shut. With a smug grin on her face, she dropped her laptop into her bag, stepped onto the sidewalk, and set off in the direction of the hotel. If Oliver had been paying more attention to Felicity's surroundings and less attention to her adorable victory dance, he might have noticed the cluster of men heading in Felicity's direction sooner. Three 30-somethings were casually ambling down the sidewalk. They wore designer jeans and expensive dress shirts, and they were all staring unabashedly at Felicity, whose eyes were glued to her phone.

Panic spreading through his chest, Oliver threw some bills on the counter and ran from the bar. He had just started across the street when he saw one of the men deftly seize Felicity's shoulders and steer her into a nearby alleyway, a blade against her neck. By the time Felicity realized what was happening, it was too late for her to fight back. Oliver spotted a black SUV idling at the end of the alley, and his heart clenched. As he crept up on the men, he saw Felicity thrashing wildly, kicking her captors as they tried to deposit her in the backseat.

Oliver made some quick calculations and automatically reached for his phantom bow. He grimaced. He'd have to do this with his bare hands. After a beat, he realized this was fine. He would make these men pay.

As he stole toward the SUV, he saw that all three men were occupied with trying to subdue Felicity. Her torso had been pushed onto the backseat, but her legs still protruded from the vehicle, and her feet periodically made contact with a groin, stomach, or nose. As soon as he was close enough, Oliver crouched down noiselessly and wrapped his hands around one man's ankles. He yanked backward, pitching the man's face toward the ground, where it landed with a sickening thud. The other two had only begun to turn around when Oliver sprang to his feet and seized each man by the neck. Without hesitation, he bashed their heads together and shoved their bodies toward the ground. None of the men stirred as Oliver stepped over them.

Emerging from the SUV, Felicity launched herself at Oliver, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Relief surged through Oliver’s body, and he snaked his arms around Felicity's waist. Burying his face in her hair, he asked, “Are you okay?”

He felt her nod.

“I should have listened to you,” she said shakily. “Thank you for following me, but please don't make a habit of it.”

Oliver laughed and drew back, eyes anxiously scanning her body for wounds.

Felicity took a step back and rolled her eyes. “Oliver, I'm fine. I promise.”

Nodding, Oliver offered his hand to Felicity. “We should probably clear out of the hotel. Even human traffickers have friends, and it won't be too hard to figure out where the two Americans are staying. I think there's another smaller town about 40 miles east. We can hide out there until you're able to locate Thea.”

Saying nothing, Felicity took Oliver's hand and followed him from the alley. However, once they were back on the sidewalk, she said, “I already found Thea.”

Oliver turned his head, an eyebrow raised. “Where is she?”

Felicity gestured toward the horizon, her gaze fixed on a mountain. “From what I was able to piece together, her signal is coming from somewhere up there. The topographic maps I found show that Mount Chaquén has numerous caves. I'm betting she's holed up in one near the top because she wouldn't have service otherwise.”

Heart swelling, Oliver smiled. “Thank you,” he said, squeezing Felicity's hand.

She smiled but then detached her hand from Oliver's. “Thank you for saving me...but nothing has changed between us.”

Oliver nodded. “I know.”

Looking relieved, Felicity said, “Let's just find your sister so we can get the hell out of here.”

Forcing his face into an affable smile, Oliver said, “Good idea.”

The whole way back to the hotel, Oliver searched for the right words, but his thoughts remained fragmented. If he couldn't parse out his own feelings, he had no hope of expressing them to Felicity. He realized then that every decision he had ever made regarding Felicity had been colored by maybes. _If you save Starling City, maybe you'll be good enough for her. If you push her away, maybe she'll never get hurt. If you accept her help in finding Thea, maybe she'll realize how much you trust and respect her. If she wears your grandmother's ring, maybe she'll realize that she wants this to be real as much as you do._ Oliver shook his head. He couldn't rely on hypotheticals anymore. If he wanted something real with Felicity, he had to make his choice and stay the course.

**> >>>>>>**

**Near the Base of Mount Chaquén** ,  **Corto Maltese**

_7:00 p.m._

 

Sprawled out across a boulder, Felicity called, “I think I’ll just sleep here.”  

Standing a few feet away, Oliver was slowly scanning the perimeter. He laughed. “We only have three more miles to go. I'll feel better if we have some shelter for the night just in case any of our friends from earlier followed us. The sun will be going down in about an hour.”

Felicity groaned and sat up. “I was afraid you'd say that.” She dropped her feet to the ground and stood gingerly. “When we get home, I guess I need to work on my endurance.”

Oliver bit his tongue, swallowing his automatic response. She wouldn't want his help. “Uh-huh,” he said as casually as he could manage.

Seeing her raised eyebrow, he added quickly, “Not that I'm saying you need to improve. I think you're perfect the way you are--in terms of physical fitness, I mean. You just said you wanted to work on endurance, so I was trying to be supportive without being overbearing. We've covered 20 miles already, which is pretty impressive.” He paused. “Is this how you feel when you ramble?”

She nodded and strode past him. “Come on, Queen,” she said gamely. “The maps say there's a small stream near the bottom of the mountain, and I can't wait to strip off these clothes and wash some of this sweat off.”

Felicity saw Oliver's eyes darken. She hadn't meant to sound so suggestive, but she realized now that her cocky facade had come across as flirtatious. Felicity forged ahead, hoping Oliver would follow her lead and ignore her slip-up.

Inhaling sharply and willing the blood to stop rushing toward his crotch, Oliver forced himself to follow Felicity. He kept his eyes trained on the back of her head to avoid looking at the way her yoga pants hugged her ass.

For a little more than an hour, they walked in loaded silence. As the mountain began to loom larger, they heard the gentle sloshing sound of water.

Felicity turned around and grinned. “Told you.”

Oliver laughed. “I have never once doubted your brilliance.”

Blushing, Felicity changed the subject. “So I'm assuming we're not going to need all that climbing gear we brought.” She nodded toward the gently sloping base of the mountain.

Shaking his head, Oliver said, “Probably not until we get closer to the top, but we should bring it just in case.”

Felicity nodded. Seeing that Oliver was about to speak, she smiled. “Let me guess. You want me to stay here while you go scope out a cave.”

Oliver made a face. “Am I that predictable?”

“We just make a good team,” she said.

Dropping his backpack next to Felicity's, he said, “We do.” He paused. “I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but could you please stay close? We have no idea who or what else is around.”

Felicity said, “I’ll just be over there.” She pointed toward the water. “Come get me when you've found a cave with the right security specs.”

Oliver smiled. “I will.” He turned and began scaling the hill in front of him.

**> >>>>>>**

Felicity folded her shirt and laid it on top of her pants, shoes, and socks. Wishing she were brave enough to skinny-dip, she waded into the cool, clear water.

When her collarbone was submerged, she glanced at her Fitbit. Oliver had only been gone for 15 minutes. Based on the maps she'd studied, it'd probably take him at least another 15 minutes to reach the first cave. Then, he'd want to make sure there were no other entrances or vulnerable points. He wouldn't be back for another 45 minutes. _Plenty of time to dispense with this modern instrument of torture,_ she thought, as she pulled her sports bra over her head and tossed it next to her pile of clean, dry clothes. A minute later, she tugged off her underwear, throwing the drenched fabric on top of her bra.

With a quick sweep of her surroundings, she confirmed that she was alone, so she kicked her feet toward the surface and allowed the water to suspend her body. Though the air was warm, when it hit her bare breasts, her nipples pinched. She floated that way for a half hour, relishing the soothing sound of the water lapping at her ears.

Then, feeling a sudden uneasiness, she stood and whirled toward the grassy patch where she'd left her clothes. Momentary relief surged through her when she saw Oliver standing there with his back to her. Then embarrassment took over.

Sounding both mortified and amused, Oliver said, “I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd be…”

“Naked?” Felicity supplied.

“Yes,” he said.

“Jesus, Oliver. How long were you standing there? You should have said something.”

“I didn't want to scare you,” he said, knowing how lame it sounded.

“So instead you stood there and ogled me,” she scoffed.

Oliver sighed. “I’m sorry. As soon as I saw you were naked, I turned around.” This was a lie, and he knew it. As he'd approached the water, he'd seen Felicity floating serenely on her back. It wasn't until he got close enough to notice the pile of clothes on the ground that he'd seen her breasts peeking out from beneath the water's surface. He'd frozen mid-stride, trying to tear his eyes from her curves. In doing so, he'd found another reason to stare: a neatly trimmed thatch of sandy hair between shapely thighs.

As Oliver struggled to suppress the tightening in his groin, Felicity strode from the water and grabbed her towel from the grass. She hurriedly dried off, slipped on a pair of sapphire-colored underwear, and tugged a clean sports bra over her head. As she was stepping into her shorts, she said, “You can turn around now.”

Oliver pivoted toward Felicity and promptly felt his jaw drop. “I thought you'd be dressed,” he said accusingly.

Felicity secured her shorts around her hips and stared at Oliver. “Since when is Oliver Queen such a prude?” she shot back, bending over to reach for her tank top.

Fighting for restraint, Oliver dropped his gaze to his shoes. Felicity's sports bra was a pale aquamarine, and the lingering moisture on her breasts had rendered the fabric almost transparent. He had clearly seen the outlines of her nipples and areolae, and if he wasn't careful, his body's reaction would soon be visible through his mesh shorts.

“I'm just trying to be respectful,” he said gruffly. “And you weren't too thrilled just now when I found you naked.”

Blanching, Felicity conceded, “True. Thank you.”

Oliver nodded and looked at the horizon. “The sun's going to set soon. Do you want to see the cave?”

Felicity gathered her dirty clothes in a plastic bag and shoved it into her backpack. “Lead the way.”

**> >>>>>>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last exit before Smutville. Hopefully chapter 5 will be up in the next day or so!


	5. Chapter 5

**Mount Chaquén, Corto Maltese**

_8:30 p.m._

 

Glancing behind him, Oliver saw that Felicity was fading quickly. Feeling a surge of guilt, he called, “We're almost there. Do you want to take a break?”

Shaking her head decisively, Felicity said, “Nope, I can make it.”

Smiling as he turned around, Oliver replied, “The cave is just over that ridge.”

They walked in silence for another 15 minutes before they reached the entrance of the cave. It was largely unremarkable--just a small depression carved into the mountain--but Felicity was grateful to have a place to rest.

Despite the warm air, Oliver had started a small fire. As she followed him into the cave, Felicity touched Oliver's shoulder and said, “Thank you.”

Taking a seat on the thick nest of sleeping bags and quilts he'd arranged earlier, Oliver smiled. “For what?”

Felicity sat next to him. “For somehow making this cave feel comfortable.”

“You're welcome,” he said softly. “Are you hungry?”

She nodded. “Starving.”

“How about some mushroom risotto with peas and beef tips?” Oliver asked, opening the bag next to him.

Though she tried to contain it, Felicity emitted a yelp of laughter.

Oliver frowned. “I thought you loved mushrooms.”

Felicity replied, “I'm sorry! I do. I do love mushrooms, and that all sounds delicious. It's just--Oliver, most people eat beef jerky and trail mix when they're camping.”

A slow smile spread across his face, Oliver said, “I like to cook. But I won't be offended if you’d rather eat peanuts and M&Ms.” His smile morphed into a grin.

Felicity matched Oliver's expression and shook her head. “Risotto sounds great. Thank you.”

Oliver nodded. “Of course.”

Felicity watched Oliver open bags of dehydrated food and spices. He measured each ingredient carefully before adding it to the collapsible aluminum pan he'd placed over the rising flames.

They sat in comfortable silence as the risotto cooked. When he removed the pan from the fire 20 minutes later, Oliver turned to face Felicity and said, “Thank you for coming with me.”

“You're welcome,” she replied, accepting a bowl of risotto. “This looks and smells amazing.”

Oliver grinned and produced plastic cups full of Pinot Noir from behind his back.

Felicity took one of the cups and sipped from it. “You're a wizard, Oliver Queen. You carried a bottle of wine all this way?”

Oliver sipped his own wine and nodded. “I was a boy scout for six whole months. That was long enough for me to learn the motto. ‘Always be prepared.’”

Laughing, Felicity took a bite of her risotto. “This is heaven. Thank you.”

Fearing that his heart might burst, Oliver replied, “You're welcome.”

“So why'd you get kicked out of boy scouts?” Felicity waggled her eyebrows knowingly.

Indignantly, Oliver asked, “And why do you think I got kicked out? Maybe I quit.”

“Absolutely not. The Oliver Queen I know isn't a quitter.”

Rolling his eyes, Oliver said, “Well, you didn't know me in college.” He paused and scooped a forkful of risotto into his mouth. After chewing and swallowing, he said, “I should say 'college **s,'** actually.”

Felicity shook her head. “That doesn't make you a quitter. Not everyone thrives in an academic setting. I'd bet anything you're more of a kinesthetic learner.”

Looking amused, Oliver said, “All this pedagogical jargon is kind of hot. Are we going to play sexy teacher and naive student?” He made a mental note to ease up on the wine.

Failing to suppress her laugh, Felicity looked heavenward. “Absolutely not. Tell me what you did to get kicked out of boy scouts.”

Oliver sighed dramatically. “If you must know, I kicked Jarrod King's ass.”

“Evil cousin of yours?” Felicity asked.

Snickering, Oliver shook his head. “The troop leader's son.”

“What did he do? Did you catch him flirting with your girlfriend?”

“I was 10…and my girlfriend would have never given Jarrod the time of day.” Oliver winked.

Draining her cup, Felicity asked, “Then what did he do?”

“He found out that Elliott Fisher was gay.”

Felicity furrowed her brow and waited.

“Jarrod made Elliott's life miserable every day after that, and Elliott was too afraid to tell Mr. King because he didn't want his parents to find out. Mr. Fisher was a minister who was not exactly known for his tolerance,” Oliver said. “Jarrod taunted Elliott incessantly and threatened to tell Mr. and Mrs. Fisher. One day, I found Jarrod emptying Elliott's backpack into a Dumpster. I was tired of watching him torment Elliott. Even though he was a couple years older than me, Elliott was always really kind to me. That day, I asked Jarrod to stop, and he ignored me. I got in his face, he wouldn't back down, and I kicked his ass.” Oliver scooped a final forkful of risotto into his mouth and laid his empty bowl on the ground.

“So, basically, you were protecting the vulnerable a decade before you ever put on that hood,” Felicity said, eyes shining.

Oliver shrugged. “My intentions weren't that noble. I just couldn't bear to watch Elliott suffer because Jarrod was a homophobic asshole.”

Nodding, Felicity chewed her final mouthful of risotto thoughtfully. “Either way, you're a good man,” she said, placing her bowl behind her.

Looking uncomfortable, Oliver shook his head. “I don't deserve that. In fact, I owe you an apology…several apologies.”

Her face fell. “Oliver, this evening has been so nice--well, as nice as an evening in Corto Maltese can be. I mean, you saved me from human traffickers today. I don't want to fight with you again.”

With a pained expression, Oliver said, “I don't want to fight. I just want to talk if you're willing to listen.”

Felicity said softly, “Okay.”

“Thank you,” Oliver replied. He looked down at his hands and picked at a cuticle. “I was wrong,” he said, raising his gaze to meet Felicity's.

He was relieved to see a playful smile on Felicity's face. “You might have to be more specific.”

“Good point,” he said.

Felicity nodded. “I know.”

“When I told you that I didn't think I could be me and the Arrow…” Oliver winced. “I was being selfish. Honestly, I was terrified. We could have died on our first date. I kept wondering what that said about the type of future we might have.”

Noting Felicity's raised eyebrow, Oliver looked slightly embarrassed. “I have loved you since the night you found me bleeding in your car. Actually, I loved you the moment I saw you chewing on that red pen, but the night you took me to the Foundry, I realized that I didn't want-- **couldn’t** imagine a future without you in it. Since then, I've had a lot of time to think about what that future could be like. And I've learned that I am stronger with you by my side than I am on my own.”

Felicity looked stunned.

Oliver continued, “Putting that ring on your finger was a mistake.” Seeing the hurt flash across Felicity's face, Oliver said hurriedly, “Not because I don't want you to wear it. Because I've recently started hoping that you might want it for real one day, and giving it to you like that was disingenuous.” He paused, running his fingers through his hair. “But I'm done making unilateral decisions that affect us both, so I want to hear what you're thinking right now.”

Exhaling softly, Felicity met Oliver's eyes with her own. Unshed tears blurred her vision. “I think that you just declared your intention to marry me.”

Oliver frowned. “I didn't mean to complicate things. I just need you to know how much you mean to me. And I need you to know that if you give me the chance to prove it, I will _never_ walk away from you again. The last seven years of my life have been filled with unbearable darkness and loss, but since I've come home, you've been my touchstone and my anchor. You call me on my bullshit, and you've already nailed the whole standing by me "for richer/for poorer, in sickness and in health" thing.”

Felicity laughed through the tears trailing down her cheeks. “Now it sounds like you're reciting your wedding vows.”

Oliver smiled but said nothing.

Felicity moved herself closer to Oliver and took his hand in hers. “What are you telling me?” she whispered.

His eyes bored into hers. “You are the love of my life. I want to wake up next to you every day and fall asleep with you every night.” He paused, eyes searching her face. “I know I've put you through so much, and I can't promise that our path will be easy, but I will spend every day for the rest of my life trying to be the man that you deserve.” He brushed a stray tear from her face with the pad of his thumb.

Catching his hand, she kissed his palm. “I have loved you since the first time you brought me a bullet-ridden laptop. You're really cute when you’re trying to sell a flimsy cover story, by the way.”

Oliver scoffed, but his eyes crinkled.

“I fell even harder when you trusted me with your secret. You put others’ needs before your own every time, and I felt--still feel--so honored to play a role in helping the team save our city.”

“We couldn't do what we do without you.”

With a smug smile, she said, “I know.”

Lacing his fingers through Felicity's, Oliver snorted.

“You are stubborn and single-minded. You infuriate me...often.”

“I’m hoping there’s a ‘but’ coming,” he said mildly.

“In a minute. You also have a Superman complex, which is endearing but problematic because you're not Kryptonian. You are strong-- _so strong_ ,” she shot him a lascivious look that sent blood rushing to his groin. “ **But** Earth's sun doesn't give you superhuman strength, and that’s my point. You’re human. You have flaws. But watching you acknowledge those flaws and grow as a person...it just makes me love you more.”

Her heart stuttered as Oliver pulled her into his lap.

“One more thing,” she said breathlessly as Oliver pressed his lips to her forehead.

“Hmm?” he murmured, running the pads of his fingers along her spine.

“If you do ever ask me to marry you for real...” she trailed off. Then, she turned to face him and wrapped her legs around his waist. “I promise I’ll say yes,” she breathed in his ear.

“Good,” he whispered, dropping his lips to the skin below her jaw.

Felicity shivered as Oliver’s teeth nipped her neck. He lifted his head and captured her mouth with his lips. At first, the kiss was sweet, but years of pent-up tension quickly dominated the moment. Within seconds, Oliver had pushed Felicity back onto the blanket-covered floor. He straddled her, a knee planted on either side of her hips, leaving almost no space between his throbbing erection and her core. He could feel the heat and moisture blooming between her legs. Unable to resist, he dropped his pelvis toward hers, eliciting a tiny whimper when his cock brushed against her covered entrance.

Breathing shallowly, Felicity reached up and tugged at the bottom of Oliver’s t-shirt.

He grinned and pulled it over his head, throwing it beside them. Rolling backward, he helped Felicity sit up, and she tugged her tank top over her head. As she reached for the band of her sports bra, though, Oliver covered her hands with his. “Please leave it on. I had some truly filthy thoughts earlier when I first saw you wearing that bra.”

Felicity shivered and nodded. With a mischievous smile, she leaned back.

Oliver knelt between Felicity’s legs and leaned forward, placing a hand above each of her shoulders. “You are so beautiful.” He kissed her, flicking his tongue against hers. Suddenly, he felt her fingers at the waistband of his shorts. He laughed and leaned toward her ear. “I desperately want to eat you out,” he whispered. “Can I do that before you undress me? I promise to make it worth the wait.”

Almost inaudibly, Felicity murmured, “Please.” She dropped her hands to her sides.

“Thank you,” he breathed into her ear, placing a kiss on her jaw. His mouth moved downward, lips brushing against her chin, her neck, and, finally, her collarbone. He took her breasts in his hands, squeezing softly.

“Earlier, when you put this on, your skin was still wet, and I could see _everything_ through the fabric,” he mused, pinching her nipples simultaneously.

“Oops,” she said, a wolfish grin spreading across her face.

Oliver groaned. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?” He dropped his mouth to her right breast and licked a slow circle around her nipple, saliva soaking the fabric. He bit down gently.

Breathlessly, Felicity managed to rasp, “Yes.”

Oliver said nothing, but dropped his lips to her left breast and began laving the pebbled peak. When he was satisfied, he straightened and admired the twin patches of moisture he’d left on the fabric. “Now I can see your perfect tits _and_ you can wear that bra.” He paused. “For now, at least.”

Felicity shivered. Crass Oliver was sexy as hell.

Grinning roguishly, he continued his oral exploration of her torso. He brushed his lips against the bottom of her rib cage and planted a kiss above her navel. Then, he paused and sat up, dipping his fingers inside the waistband of her mesh shorts. Looking to her for approval, he was pleased to find that she had lifted her ass off the ground obligingly. Oliver tugged Felicity's deep-blue underwear and lavender gym shorts over her ass and gently guided them down her legs, dropping them next to his discarded shirt.

She was totally naked aside from her obscenely damp sports bra, and he was shocked to realize that his desire to defile her was matched by his desire to marry her. He leaned up and placed a soft kiss on her full lips. “You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen,” he said, meaning every word.

Rolling her eyes, Felicity whispered, “I bet you say that to all the girls.”

Oliver shook his head. “There will never be anyone else again, Felicity. You're it for me.” After pressing another chaste kiss to her lips, he dropped to his stomach and briefly rested his chin on her abdomen. He trailed kisses down her pelvis, stopping inches from her blazing core. Inhaling deeply, he brushed his lips against her inner thigh, relishing the shudder that rippled through her body. With calculated restraint, he lowered his mouth until it hovered just above her clit. He exhaled softly. Bathed in warm air, Felicity’s clit stiffened. Unable to resist, Oliver dropped his tongue to her entrance and painted a slow, broad stripe up to her clit. Felicity instinctively wrapped her thighs around Oliver’s head, imprisoning his face against her sex. At that moment, Oliver would have gladly done a life sentence with his head buried between Felicity’s thighs.

Drunk on Felicity’s arousal, Oliver continued licking gently from her entrance to her clit, lingering longer on the erect bundle of nerves with each swipe of his tongue. Her moans, coupled with the way she had woven her hands through his hair, caused his erection to twitch painfully. As he traced a slow circle around her clit with the tip of his tongue, he dipped his middle finger inside of her.

“Jesus, Oliver!” Felicity cried. She felt Oliver’s chuckle reverberate against her folds.

When he inserted his index finger alongside his middle finger, Oliver felt Felicity’s walls clench. He drew both fingers back in a “come hither” motion, and Felicity whimpered.

“Fuck, that feels good,” she breathed.

Oliver lifted his tongue from Felicity’s swollen folds but continued fingering her in earnest. “Your cunt tastes amazing,” he said, placing a kiss on the shock of hair he’d been admiring earlier.

Normally Felicity hated that word, but apparently she didn’t mind it when Oliver used it while performing mind-blowing oral sex. Crass Oliver might be her favorite Oliver.

Without warning, he dropped his lips back to her clit and began sucking gently. He pushed a third finger into the tight warmth of her pussy, and she moaned.

“If you keep doing that, I’m going to cum,” she warned.

Barely lifting his lips from her sex, he replied, “That’s the idea.”

“But don’t you want--I assumed since this was our first time…” she trailed off, looking embarrassed.

Oliver murmured, “I want your cum all over my tongue. I want to lick it off my fingers. I promise you this won’t be the only time I push you over the edge tonight.”

Arching her back, Felicity surrendered herself to Oliver’s very skilled tongue. Soon, she felt the first tendrils of euphoria snaking across her inner walls. Oliver steadily pumped his fingers into her, brushing her g-spot with each thrust. Feeling Felicity’s pussy clenching around his fingers, Oliver sucked her clit enthusiastically.

Felicity's orgasm tore through her body and reverberated like a thunderclap. As she felt herself become unmoored, she tightened her thighs around Oliver’s head and screamed his name. She fucked his hand and his mouth, and she could feel him lapping up her juices. When the shockwaves finally subsided, she released Oliver from between her thighs. He sat up and deliberately sucked his glistening ring finger, middle finger, and index finger, releasing each from his mouth with a _pop_.

Felicity watched, feeling alarmingly aroused for someone who had just experienced such a glorious orgasm.

Oliver smiled and laid next to her. He placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered, “Thank you for the dessert.”

**> >>>>>>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sex Cave, Mount Chaquén**

**Corto Maltese**

 

Unable to remember the last time an orgasm had ripped through her body with such force, Felicity stared at Oliver in wonder. Reclining on his side, Oliver gazed at Felicity with his head propped up on his elbow.

“No one has ever eaten me out that masterfully,” Felicity whispered. “ _Where_ did you learn to do that?”

Trying to formulate a response, Oliver dropped a hand to Felicity’s bare hip and lazily drew circles on her sweat-slicked skin.

Suddenly, Felicity envisioned Oliver’s face buried between some supermodel’s perfect thigh gap. She shook her head and backpedaled. “Actually, don’t answer that. I kind of have a jealous streak.”

Oliver emitted a noise halfway between a chuckle and a growl. “So do I. I’ll make you a deal: I will never eat anyone else’s pussy again as long as no other man’s mouth ever comes near yours.”

“Deal,” Felicity said quickly.

As she wrapped a hand around Oliver’s erection, Felicity felt heat pooling in her abdomen.

Oliver exhaled sharply and squeezed his eyes shut.

She stroked his cock slowly through his shorts. “Did you know that you’re helping me live out a fantasy right now?”

Oliver snickered and opened his eyes. He shot her a questioning look.

“I’m about to fuck Oliver Queen,” she whispered.

He moaned.

“Every time I’ve gotten myself off for the past two years, I’ve thought of you,” she breathed. Oliver shivered.

“Every time I’ve rubbed my own clit, I’ve thought of these broad shoulders and strong arms and delicious abs.” Placing a hand at each of his hips, she tugged at his shorts and boxers. “I’ve seen you shirtless so much, I had no problem conjuring images of you doing chin-ups or climbing the salmon ladder.” As she guided his shorts down his legs, she added, “But I’ve been missing something crucial.”

She tossed his clothes to the ground and raked his naked body with her eyes.

Oliver wasn’t used to feeling insecure about his body, but Felicity’s piercing gaze left him vulnerable.

“ _This_ ,” she said reverently, wrapping her hand around his rigid cock. “I was missing this. I had no idea how your penis looked or felt or…tasted.” She carefully swiped her tongue across the head of his cock, licking up glistening drops of precum. “You’re huge, Oliver. I’m so going to enjoy impaling my tight pussy on your thick cock.”

Through gritted teeth, Oliver said, “God damn.” He loved this filthy side of her.

Felicity grinned wickedly. Without warning, she straddled Oliver’s legs and took the tip of his cock in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the fleshy ridge before pushing more of his length past her lips. When she had taken half of his length in her mouth, she paused and flicked her eyes toward Oliver’s face. She was delighted to see that he was watching her, his breathing ragged.

Her eyes locked on Oliver’s, Felicity unceremoniously pushed the rest of his cock into her mouth. Oliver hissed loudly, bucking his hips toward Felicity’s face. She let him fuck her mouth briefly before tearing her lips from his cock.

The throaty growl Oliver emitted in protest reignited her core. Without hesitation, she slid his entire length past her lips and began sucking eagerly.

“Oh, my God, Felicity,” Oliver grunted.

She laughed, and the resulting vibration ricocheted down his cock. Increasing her suction, she dragged her mouth toward the tip and released his shaft with a wet _pop_. A split second later, she greedily pushed his whole cock back into her mouth. After she had teased him this way a few times, Felicity felt Oliver’s fingers tugging at her hair.

Feeling guilty, she traced the head of his cock with her tongue and looked up at him.

“I’m going to explode in your mouth if you keep doing that,” he ground out.

Felicity smiled widely. “And is that what you want?” she asked, detaching her lips from Oliver’s length with reluctance.

“I want to fuck you,” he replied.

Felicity felt a twinge in her core. “Then fuck me.”

Oliver nodded and sat up, his eyes darkened with need. “One second,” he murmured, reaching for his bag.

Seeing Oliver’s fingers close around a foil package, Felicity said, “No, I want to feel _you_.”

Brow furrowed, Oliver said, “I haven’t had unprotected sex in like a decade. I’m clean, but…”

“I’ve never had sex without a condom,” she admitted.

He looked uncertain.

“Part of my fantasy involves watching your cum leak down my thighs,” she added.

Oliver dropped the condom back into his bag and stared. “You’re giving me very little incentive to be responsible right now.”

“If it helps, I have an IUD,” she whispered.

In response, Oliver kissed her deeply and pushed her backward, aligning his pelvis with hers. He dropped a hand between them and dipped his index finger into her folds, spreading her arousal around her entrance. “You are still dripping wet for me,” he said, feeling his cock twitch.

“If you get any harder, I’m afraid you’ll shatter,” she countered. “Please fuck me. I need you to split me apart.”

Brushing the head of his cock against her entrance, Oliver paused. “Are you sure? This is our first time together. I already feel guilty for seducing you in a cave.”

“Baby, _I_ seduced _you_ ,” Felicity said. She pushed the top of her sports bra down, freeing her breasts. “I knew damn well that my bra was see-through.”

Oliver groaned. “God, your tits are so perfect.”

Felicity grinned.

“I will fuck you right now on one condition,” he said.

“And what’s that?” she asked.

“Promise me that you’ll let me make love to you when we get home. It’s important to me that you feel respected and loved and worshiped when we have sex,” he replied.

With a laugh, Felicity said, “I promise, but, Oliver, if I didn’t feel those things with you, I wouldn’t be here right now. Also, it’s super hot that you’re concerned about the emotional component of our sexual connection, but if you don’t fuck me right now, I’m going to--” Felicity broke off when she felt the ridge of Oliver’s cock push past her entrance.

He buried himself in her, giving her no time to adjust to his substantial size.

“Oliver,” she breathed, eyes rolling upward.

“Is this what you wanted?” he asked, feeling himself bottom out inside of her. He bit the inside of his lip, already trying to resist the urge to empty himself into her tight pussy.

“God, yes,” she whimpered.

As she thrust her hips upward, Oliver grabbed a folded blanket and put it under Felicity’s ass.

She looked at him curiously.

“Just making sure I can hit your g-spot in this position,” he said with a wink.

Felicity silently thanked every deity for Oliver Queen’s presence in her life.

Suddenly, Oliver unsheathed himself completely. Before Felicity could protest, Oliver thrust himself back into her core. He pulled out all the way and buried himself to the hilt again several more times, eliciting a series of breathless pleas from Felicity.

“Please, I need you inside of me,” she said, grabbing his hands.

Oliver paused before plunging back into her. He leaned forward, kissing her sweetly. “I’m sorry.”

Slowly, torturously, he filled her. Then, he began steadily pounding into her, endeavoring to dig deeper with every thrust.

Her legs lifted and stretched out parallel to Oliver’s torso, Felicity matched his pace. Consistent pressure against her g-spot had formed a glowing ember in her belly, and she didn’t think she’d last much longer.

For his part, Oliver was chewing his lip raw to ward off his impending orgasm. He wanted to empty himself into her as she came. Based on the way her walls were clenching around him, Oliver surmised that Felicity was at the precipice, too. He dropped a thumb to her clit and drew tiny circles over her swollen nub. Her walls tightened around him, squeezing mercilessly.

“Cum for me,” he whispered, simultaneously slowing and deepening his thrusts.

Her eyes widened, and her hands reached for his shoulders. “I’m so close, Ollie,” she breathed.

He wasn’t sure if it was her use of his nickname or the way she arched her back as her orgasm began exploding through her, but Oliver soon found himself coating every inch of Felicity’s inner walls with his semen.

As Felicity felt Oliver’s release drench her pussy, she allowed the ember in her belly to flare to life. Her moans were punctuated with recitations of Oliver’s name. Cocooned in her blissful haze, she was gratified to hear a distant-sounding Oliver calling out her name between ragged breaths.

Feeling drained, Oliver leaned forward and kissed Felicity. Pulling back and looking her in the eyes, he whispered, “I love you.”

His heart lurched when a grin spread across her face and she replied, “I love you.”

He kissed her flushed cheeks and laid down beside her.

Felicity rolled on her side and flung her right leg over his, draping an arm across his chest. Oliver wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair.

They held each other for several minutes before Felicity murmured, “Ohhh.”

“Hmm?” Oliver asked, running his fingers down Felicity’s arm.

She brushed a hand against her thigh and sat up, her fingers glistening. “The other part of my fantasy came true,” she said. With a mischievous smile, Felicity licked Oliver’s semen off her fingers. Sighing contentedly, she laid back down, closing her eyes as she laid her head on Oliver’s chest.

**> >>>>>>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking there will be one more chapter, so we're almost at the end!


	7. Chapter 7

**Felicity's Apartment**

**Starling City**

_Six Months Later_

 

“I still can’t believe you’ve never seen any of the _Harry Potter_ movies,” Felicity said, slipping a disc into the Blu-ray player and dropping onto the couch next to Oliver.

“I _was_ kind of...unplugged when the last few came out,” Oliver teased.

Looking sheepish, Felicity draped her legs across Oliver’s lap. She sighed in contentment when she felt his strong hands wrap around her left foot. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Oliver laughed, and the sound made Felicity’s heart stutter. Lately, he’d been laughing more and brooding less, and she loved this side of him. Truth be told, she loved every side of him.

“Was that an expression of gratitude or a lament?” he asked, kneading the arch of her foot.

She snorted and shot him a sarcastic look. “You caught me. I’m sitting here cursing the day that you came into my life.”

Oliver smiled indulgently and started massaging her right foot.

Her face softened. “I’m grateful for every second we spend together, Oliver. You know that, right?”

Nodding, he brushed a kiss against the arch of her bare foot. “I’m more grateful for you than you’ll ever know,” he said, gently moving her legs off his lap and placing her feet on the floor.

He turned to face her. “When we sat here together six months ago, I thought it would be the last time. I was sure that when we got back from Corto Maltese, you’d never speak to me again.”

Felicity frowned. “I wasn’t sure I would.”

“I know. I fucked up,” he conceded, dropping his gaze to his hands.

“Yes, but if I remember correctly, you already apologized for that...and as far as I’m concerned, the cave sex absolved you fully.”

His lips curved upward, and his eyes crinkled. “Close your eyes.”

“Why?” she asked suspiciously.

“I have a surprise for you,” he said softly.

“What kind of surprise?” she asked slyly.

Oliver chuckled. Sighing theatrically, he asked, "Would you please just close your eyes?”

“Okay, okay,” she relented. Shooting Oliver a coy smile, she squeezed her eyes shut.

“Don’t open them until I say, okay?”

“I won’t. Sorry. I just hate not seeing what’s going on around me,” she said. “Which is absurd, really. I have four other senses. I can just rely on those to gather all the information--” she trailed off when Oliver pressed his lips against hers.

“Honey, you’re so cute when you babble, but I was in the middle of trying to surprise you,” Oliver said with a laugh.

Felicity nodded. “Yes, sorry. I’m ready to be surprised.”

Inhaling deeply, Oliver reached into his pocket and retrieved a small box. He allowed himself to gaze at Felicity for a second as he tried to find the right words.

“We orbited around each other for a long time before we admitted what we’d both known for years. And when we took that first step forward, I ruined it.” Seeing Felicity’s dismissive hand gesture, Oliver added, “I know that I’ve apologized, but it’s important that we remember how we got here. Despite the odds--despite our messy past--we’re here together.”

He rose from the couch and knelt on the carpet in front of her, clutching the open ring box in his left hand. “And while our past is important, what I’m most excited about is moving forward with you. Open your eyes. When you do, I hope you see your future.”

As soon as she lifted her eyelids, Felicity felt her jaw drop. “Oliver,” she breathed.

Eyes welling, Oliver asked, “Felicity Megan Smoak, will you marry me?”

Felicity slid off the couch and crouched in front of Oliver. “Yes,” she said simply, feeling tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

Grinning, Oliver slid the ring onto Felicity’s finger.

Tearing her gaze from Oliver's face, Felicity looked down at the ring for the first time. Speechless, she stared at the massive diamond perched atop a platinum band.

Oliver added, "This was my mother's engagement ring. I know she and I had a complicated relationship, but she gave this to me when I came home. She said that I should give it to the person who challenges me, strengthens me, and loves me unconditionally."

When Felicity raised her head, tears were slipping silently down her cheeks. "It's beautiful, Oliver."

Exhaling with relief, Oliver said, "You're never quiet for that long. I was getting a little nervous," he said playfully.

In response, Felicity wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck and pressed her lips against his. 

Oliver slid his hands to Felicity's hips and deepened the kiss, plundering her mouth with his tongue. He moaned into her mouth when Felicity closed the space between them and pushed her hips against his. "I love you so much," he breathed, tearing his lips from hers. 

"I love you, too," she whispered.

Oliver slid his hands to her ass and stood, lifting them both. Felicity snaked her legs around his waist and kissed his jaw. "There is something I noticed about this ring, though," she said innocently, leaning back to look at him. 

Pausing in his efforts to slide his right hand under her shirt, Oliver cocked an eyebrow. 

"I think it clashes with what I'm wearing," she said gravely. 

With a wicked glint in his eye, Oliver nodded and began carrying her to the bedroom, fighting the urge to push her against the wall and plunge himself into her. 

Felicity exacerbated this feeling by leaving a trail of tiny bite marks down his neck and whispering, "I need you to split me apart with your cock."

Oliver shivered and, upon entering Felicity's bedroom, dropped backward onto the bed. With a look that was equal parts devotion and lust, Oliver lifted Felicity's glasses from her face and placed them on the nightstand.

Felicity knelt above him, her legs straddling his pelvis. 

A grin spreading across his face, Oliver lifted the hem of Felicity's loose t-shirt and tugged it over her head. He felt his cock twitch when he saw that she wasn't wearing a bra.

His expression turned predatory, and he lifted Felicity to her feet. He tore her leggings and underwear from her hips, and she stepped out of them, kicking them away. Pulling his own shirt over his head, Oliver stood long enough to shed his jeans and boxers. 

Dropping back onto the bed, Oliver raked his eyes over Felicity's body. He wrapped a hand around his rigid cock and pumped himself slowly. Fixing his eyes on Felicity's face, he began deliberately spreading precum all over the head of his penis. 

Felicity let out a huff of frustration and climbed on top of Oliver, knocking his hands out of the way. Without warning, she sunk onto him, moaning when she felt his balls brush against her folds. 

Oliver hissed and closed his eyes briefly. A second later, he allowed them to fly open and meet Felicity's gaze. Without breaking eye contact, he started bouncing her on his cock, thrusting into her mercilessly. 

Felicity screamed as the head of Oliver's cock crashed repeatedly against her g-spot. She arched her back and surrendered herself to his bruising pace, her hands massaging her breasts. 

"That ring does look better when you're naked," he ground out. "I think it looks best pressed against your tits."

Oliver felt Felicity clench around him. He rubbed his thumb over her clit, thrusting increasingly harder. 

Feeling herself teetering at the edge, Felicity whimpered Oliver's name. 

"Baby, let go," he whispered. 

The tenderness in Oliver's voice and the need etched across his face pushed Felicity over the precipice. She anchored her hands on his chest as she rode out the spasms ripping through her core. 

The moment Felicity's nails began digging into his skin, Oliver came undone. Cupping her pendant-shaped tits, he matched her frenzied pace, and, with a final thrust, emptied himself into her. "Fuck," he hissed, hands kneading her full breasts.

Aftershocks blazed through Felicity as she felt ropes of Oliver's cum coat her inner walls. He thrust into her a few more times before his hips fell still.

When Felicity had stopped writhing, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Oliver's, sliding her hands behind his head. She looked into his eyes, and her heart swelled when she found contentment where there had once been constant turmoil.

"I love you," he whispered, sweeping a lock of hair from her forehead.

"I love you, too," she replied. She raised herself to a sitting position and gently slipped off of his softening penis. She laid down next to him and rested her head on his chest.

"I can't wait to marry you," Oliver said, running his fingers through her hair.

Felicity pressed a kiss to his ribcage. "Then don't wait," she said, only half kidding.

Without hesitation, Oliver asked, "Do you want to go to City Hall tomorrow?"

Sitting up quickly, Felicity fixed Oliver with an inscrutable look. "Are you serious?"

Oliver's lips spread into a crooked smile. "Eloping means that I get to marry you sooner."

Felicity grinned. "Okay, so we'll need to get a marriage license -- we can do that tomorrow. We'll need witnesses -- John, Lyla, Thea, and Roy? Yes. That'll work. I'll text them all now. We'll also need rings..." She trailed off, seeing that Oliver had risen and crossed the room to the dresser. He had opened the drawer where he kept his extra clothes and was returning to bed with two boxes in hand.

"Oliver," Felicity said softly. "Are those..." she paused, looking like she might cry. 

"I had hoped we'd need these sooner rather than later," he admitted, climbing into bed next to her. "And I spend more time here than I do anywhere else."

Felicity smiled shakily. "Are you sure that you want me to wear your grandmother's ring? That's--"

Oliver cut her off with a kiss that left her breathless. "I have _always_ been sure about you. You're my constant, Felicity."

Felicity felt as if her heart might burst. "Good, because I'm glue, baby. You're stuck with me."

Wrapping his arms around Felicity, Oliver kissed her temple. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**> >>>>>>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
